


Veritas Vincit

by TalesFromTheNetwork



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Friendship, Loss, Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:14:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalesFromTheNetwork/pseuds/TalesFromTheNetwork
Summary: An original FanFic following the life of OC Elle, a member of the OOTP, best friend of Lily Potter.  Following her post Hogwarts life, following the First Wizarding War and the downfall of Voldemort.  Loosely based on Harry Potter
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

"James and Lily are dead, he found them. They're gone." Alice slumped into the chair in front of me, deflated. The scream that left my lips sounded so foreign, it couldn't possibly have been mine. "What about Harry? Where is my godson?" The last part of my sentence was whispered. There was a faint pop sound behind me, Remus walked into the room and to me in a heartbeat, his arms wrapping tightly around my shaking form.

He gently guided me towards the sofa "Come on Elle you need to sit down before you fall." When we had found the couch he sat next to me, not taking his arm from around my shoulders. "Lily's gone, my beautiful best friend is gone." The sobs wracked my body, threatening to consume me. "Where's 'Rius? Why isn't he with you? Remus where is he?" The look he gave me was one I'd never seen before, so broken. So defeated. "I don't know where he is Elle, I haven't seen him in days. Pads, no Sirius has all but disappeared." There was a note of disdain in his voice that I didn't like in the slightest. "What are you implying Remus?" I shot to my feet and rounded on him. "You know as well as I do that James appointed him their secret keeper. He was the only one, the ONLY one that could have told You Know Who where they were. He betrayed them, betrayed us, for Merlins sake he betrayed Harry." He drew a breath "He offered the child, YOUR GODSON up like a lamb to the slaughter." He spot to his feet, towering above me. My automatic instinct was to reach for my wand; a hand grabbed my arm firmly, I'd forgotten that Alice was even there. "Elle don't do something you'll regret." Only when I let my arms fall to my sides did she let go. "How dare you insinuate that my fiancé, your best friend would do such a thing. After everything he's been through, everything he has done for YOU! He loves James and Lily, for Merlins sake he worships the ground Harry walks on. Remus you need to trust in him, please Moony." The tears of frustration and heartbreak streamed down my face. 

"Lily trusted him, James trusted in him and he deceived them. He is the reason they are dead. The reason Harry, our Harry is now an orphan." He was cold and vicious; something he had never been with me. "Get the hell out of my house, you're not welcome here anymore!" I screamed at him. As he disapparated on the spot I collapsed to the floor, Alice got to her knees in front of me, taking my hands in hers. "I know it's hard Elle, but there's still Deatheaters out there. We need to all be on guard. You know that the Ministry will want answers. You were his fiancé, you'll be under just as much suspicion as he is right now. You need to straighten your story." She was very much in Auror mode now. Another pop came from my kitchen and Frank walked in with a somber look upon his face and gestured to his wife with a weak smile in my direction. "We arrested him about an hour ago. He wasn't satisfied murdering Pettigrew, he took twelve Muggles with him too." Frank spoke matter of factly. "Where is he!?" I was struggling to breath, this didn't make a bit of sense. Sirius would never have betrayed our friends, no our family. I couldn't, I wouldn't believe it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Pacing back and forth while I waited for Dumbledore; I had to all but beg him to see me. There was a light knock a the door. "Miss Davis, may I come in?" Dumbledore was always so tranquil when he spoke, it was difficult to not instantly relax. "Of course Professor." I could only hope I was as calm at the end of our meeting. I gestured to the wingback armchair. "Let me take your cloak, please warm yourself by the fire." What was I a hotel concierge? Damnit Elle grow a pair, you're not a shy student anymore. "You wished to speak with me Miss Davis, please do not let your emotions bubble further. Ask me your questions; I will do my utmost to answer them as truthfully and clearly as possible." The smile he gave me was like that of a concerned grandparent. "Where's Harry? Where is my godson?" I needed to get the most important question out there first, I needed to be ready to make changes, get somewhere safe to raise him. Albus sighed, I couldn't tell whether it was from exasperation or resignation. Had he hoped I wouldn't ask? Or was he hoping to skip passed the topic like it was insignificant? "Harry is safe. Hagrid collected him." The way he looked a me was as though I was a wild animal about to flee at the slightest thing. "Okay, so do I collect him from Hogwarts then or is Hagrid bringing him here?" I couldn't hide the desperation from my voice. "Neither, he has been safely left with his family." It was blunt, not in a cruel way but blunt nonetheless. "I AM HIS FAMILY!" I had never raised my voice to any of my professors not least Dumbledore but the bite of his words were like a dagger in my chest. "I know this is painful to hear Miss Davis, but Harry is with his only living blood relatives. The safest place for him to be is with his aunt and uncle, far from our world until he is ready to be told the truth and understand fully." I opened my mouth to argue but he continued. "It is not a reflection on you or your capabilities Miss Davis, nor is it open for discussion. He will be safe and is that not, after all what matters?" It was glaringly obvious the question was rhetorical. I sunk further into my seat, willing the tears in my eyes not to fall, not till he was gone. "But I love him." Was all I could muster. Dumbledore contemplated this for a moment, and smiled as his next words seem to hang in he air as he spoke. "Ah, but isn't love our greatest protector and so often our deadliest foe? You have my word Harry is and will be safe" I almost wanted to ask him to vow it, but in my heart I knew that would be pushing it.

"So onto the next topic which I assume is Sirius Black." There was no flicker of emotion on his face that I could read, for some reason that filled me with dread. "When is his trial? He's innocent, he would never betray our family." I was really struggling to maintain my composure and keep my voice steady. "I am afraid there is to be no trial, Sirius is already under the guard of Azkaban. The situation was too clean cut, young Pettigrew or rather the remaining digits of Pettigrew were found along with 12 innocent muggles, with numerous witnesses. It's not pleasant, but I am afraid that it is what it is." Dumbledore looked at me, his blue eyes never leaving my own. "I don't believe you, I wont. 'Rius is a good man." I no longer cared if I screamed at him, disrespected him. My life was falling apart and no-one seemed to want to be on my side. "To you and others over the years, certainly; but surely you can see that the evidence is both compelling and stacking up against him. The greatest advice I can bestow upon you is to live your life Miss Davis. You have so much ahead of you. And that includes seeing your godson grow up. I trust you will do the right thing, both for yourself and Harry." He smiled and raised from the chair, retrieving the travelling cloak from the stand by the door. "It was a pleasure to talk with you Miss Davis, please do look after yourself." With that he left, along with any hope I had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The newspaper slipped from my and I turned to the hedge and retched as the contents of my stomach became entangled in its leaves. Emblazoned on the front page: 

****

COUNTRIES BEST AURORS TORTURED BEYOND RECOGNITION.  
FRANK AND ALICE LONGBOTTOM DEFY DEATHEATERS REGARDLESS OF CONSEQUENCE  
LOST THEIR MINDS BUT NEVER THEIR HONOUR 

I hadn't left my house in over 2 weeks. Frank had been away on a mission, trying to round up the remaining known followers of You Know Who. With the baby, Alice had only managed to come see me once, the day after Dumbledore had visited. I had relished the time with Neville. I needed to get groceries so had no choice but to come out today. Yet again I wished I was at home, wished I could turn back time and un-know this heartbreak, un-feel this pain. Alone, I was truly alone in this world now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not canon compliant, but does have bits and pieces interwoven into it. Dates may have been changed to work with my ideas and this is my own interpretation of these characters and their stories.
> 
> I do not support JK Rowling and condemn her transphobic statements and views on sex and gender identity.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Elle seems to be getting settled in life again, ghosts from the past appear and turn her world upside down

_Dear Lily,_

_Hello best friend. It’s been two years nearly, two years since that awful night when our lives came crashing down around us, since I lost my family.I’m sorry I let you down, sorry that I’m not with our Harry.Sorry that he is growing up without you, without James. I just don't know what to do anymore. I miss you, I miss James, hell I even miss Remus. Life is just awful without you. I haven't seen Harry since his birthday the year you died. It breaks me more everyday, I'm sorry I've let you down. Sorry that I've failed as his godmother._

_The truth is Lils, I'm lost, completely and utterly lost. I made a promise to you and James that I would protect him, love him and care for him if ever you couldn't. I have failed you and for that I will never forgive myself. I will make this right one day. I will reunite our family as best as I can. I will clear Sirius' name, I will prove his innocence, I will get our Harry back to our world, bring him home. Whatever the cost._

_Love you Lils_

_Elle._

I placed the quill back into the pot and waited for the parchment to dry. The fact that even the best owl wouldn't be able to deliver this meant nothing. I needed to get it out. I needed to write, this was all the contact I could have with her. Leaning back on my chair I reached down to the German Shepherd sleeping beside me, I had needed the company. "Right lets go for a walk Niko, maybe call in and see if Neville wants to join us." The excited tail wags were enough of a yes for me. "Accio lead" with that I headed out the door.

I breathed in the Autumn air, letting it flow through me. Augusta welcomed me in, well as welcoming as the Longbottom matriarch could be. "I've been meaning to speak with you, I don't know how much longer I can allow you to see Neville, It's not healthy for him. You're not his mother, nor are you family." She said it so matter of factly that I almost agreed with her. "Augusta with every ounce of respect in the world I don't agree with you. I may not be related to him by blood. But he is every bit my family just like Frank and Alice are my family, and by proxy just like you are. Please don't keep him from me, please don't take the small part of normalcy seeing me brings him." I glanced out the window to the garden where Niko and Neville were rolling about the grass with the sweetest giggles coming from the 3 year old. She seemed to ponder this for a moment looking from the toddler to the portrait above the mantel. "You may continue to see him once a month, twice when it's his birthday or Christmas, that is the only option I am willing to offer Miss Davis it is not open for negotiation." "I'll take whatever time you're willing to give me with him Augusta, thank you from the bottom of my heart." She reached over and patted me on the hand. "Now, I have some private matters to attend to, if you wish to spend some time with Neville today then do so, bring him home by 6pm please." With that she rose and headed to the door. I bounded out to the garden and scooped the boy up and placed him on my shoulders. "What do you say we go get some Ice Cream and take Niko to the park?" The giggles and cheers I got were enough of a response for me. We spent the rest of the day playing with the dog and laughing over nothing, it felt good. As evening fell I headed back to Augustas home, to drop him off. "Aunty Elle will see you again real soon Nevy, be good for Gran and remember I love you little guy, almost as much as Mummy and Daddy do." I gave him a tight squeeze and handed him back to his grandmother. He waved his chubby little hand at me as I turned and walked away.

A few months later we headed to London and St Mungo's, seeing Frank and Alice on the mornings of our visits had become a ritual for us, something that made us both very happy. It also gave us a chance to go to Sirius and I's house and check in. Moving had been hard, there was still so much of the house that was normal. As if he'd just nipped out and would be back any second. Yet it always felt so cold, so empty. When I'd made the decision to leave, I'd asked Prof. McGonagall to become secret keeper for me. I couldn't bare to give the house up completely but equally couldn't bare to be there alone. A few flicks of My wand and the place was spotless once more. "Now little man, how does sausages and chips sound?" "Yummy! Can I have sgetti too pleeease?" The puppy dog eyes were impossible to say no to. I'd made a point of keeping a little food in the freezer if I didn't feel like going out for something to eat on our trips. I rummaged through the bookshelf trying to find my copy of ‘A Legal Compendium', knocking down the ancient copy of ‘Hogwarts A History' that sprang open releasing some of its contents onto the floor I knelt down and picked it up, the wind knocked out of me when I looked at the photo in my hand. It was our last year of school I could tell from the shiny "Head Boy" badge James was puffing out on his chest. I looked from face to face, family that was no longer with us. There I stood, sandwiched between Sirius and Remus, my arms around both their waists, happy. Frank with Alice tucked under his chin and Lily eyerolling at James with a loving smile. Marlene and Peter at the other side of Remus with big grins on their faces too, we were a happy bunch; there was no denying it. We knew a war was coming, knew Voldemort, supporters were becoming more prominent but we took every opportunity to just be teenagers, to have fun -in Hogsmeade, drink too much Butterbeer so we were nearly sick or try and sneak some Fire whiskey. We knew that life was to be lived, that love was to be cherished and savoured.

Neville meandered over, pointing at the photo "Mummy!" I bit my lip willing the tears not to come, feeling the ache in my chest grow. I missed my friends. "Yes bubby that's Mummy, do you know who this is?" I pointed to Frank "DADDY" he squealed a massive grin spreading on his face. "Yep, and there's Lily, James, Peter, Marlene, Sirius and me."I pointed in succession at everyone. He had a confused look on his face, "What's up Nevy?" I scooped him up and put him on my lap. "But you here." I chuckled at him, there it was, my reason for not disappearing off the face of the earth. "It's just a picture buddy, I was almost as little as you are when this was taken." I hugged him closer. "Little man, I hope you have friends as amazing as I had at Hogwarts. It'll be one of the best times of your life." He giggled again. "I'll tell you stories when you're older about Mummy and Daddy at Hogwarts bubby." lifting him from my lap and setting him on the sofa I got up and put the rest of my books on the shelf. "Right little man I think it's time we got you home before Gran gets mad."Carefully placing the photo in my journal so it wouldn’t crease it and safely into my bag.It was then that i heard the front door open.I froze, looking from Neville to the door of the living room which I had thankfully closed. Thinking quickly, I put Neville into kitchen, “Silencio” i whispered, pointing my wand at him.I handed him his teddy, setting a disilusionment charm and told him to stay where he was i’d be back in a second.I closed the door and locked it.I stood out of view of the door to the hall and waited. As it opened I didn't bat an eyelid "INCARCEROUS!" The rope shot from the end of my wand, with a thud the intruder hit the floor. I stepped closer, kicking the wand from their reach. "Who the hell are you and why are you, NO, HOW are you in my home?" They struggled to roll themselves over, their arm now bound awkwardly across their face. I not so gently used my foot to shove them over and gasped. "Remus! What the hell?" "Relashio" the ropes dropped to his sides and he sat up. "Sorry to have startled you Elle, I didn't know anyone was here. Hi" he smiled sheepishly. All I could do was stare at him open mouthed.

I went to the kitchen picked Neville up and hugged him to me. Taking comfort in the familiar scent. I could hear Remus in the other room trying to pick up the things that had been upset in the commotion. He knocked the door, "I can go if you want me to." I didn't know that I did. "I need to take Nevy home. Will you be here when I come back?" "If you want me to be." I smiled at him, picked up Nevilles bag and grabbed a pinch of Floo powder from the pot on the mantel. After a half hour with Augusta explaining the afternoons events (I knew better than to keep it from her, she had a way of just knowing things) I returned to London, not knowing whether Remus would still be there or not. He was, and there was a steaming mug of coffee on the table by my chair.

"Hello old friend" he smiled a warm almost too happy smile. "Hey." I half whispered in return I didn't know whether I wanted to scream or cry, I had a sneaking suspicion that he knew that and was letting me go at my own pace. "So why are you here?" I asked, even I felt the bite in my words. The hurt in his eyes was there and gone in a flash "Sorry about that, I've had nowhere else to go lately."He started chewing on his bottom lip, something that brought waves of nostalgia washing over me. Whenever we were getting ready for exams he always had the same nervous reaction, Marls’ and I used to tease him incessantly about it. "There'll be no lips left for the girls to kiss Moony, we want another sister!" Marlene chorused. He would instantly stop and turn scarlet, then bury his face in whatever book he was studying from. I shook my head, trying to bring myself back to the present. "What do you mean you've nowhere else to go? What's going on?"I sat further forward in my seat, waiting for his answer. Looking at him, he seemed much older than his meagre 23 years, I was sure there was fresh scarring on his face. "Moony what's going on? You're freaking me out." He sighed, taking a sip of his mug. "My life's not what you'd call a dream at present. I'm moving from bolt hole to bolt hole. Don't have a real roof over my head. Work is almost non- existent, no-one want's the liability of a monster like me working for them." He put the mug on the table and put his hands together. "Oh Moons, I didn't realise it was that bad." He was breaking my heart. I still hadn't forgiven him for everything with Sirius, I didn't think I ever could, but here was my friend in front of me telling me he had nothing and no-one. "When I met McGonagall in Hogsmeade last year she knew something wasn't right. Knew I'd effectively been sleeping rough. So we spoke for a bit and she told me that you had moved but that you hadn't sold this place for obvious reasons, so she told me the address and I've been living here on and off ever since, depending on where I'm working or rather if I'm working." He paused, looking guiltily at me. "I know it's a total invasion of your privacy and space. I made sure, up until now that you weren't here, I guess I just got so used to you not being here I got complacent. I'll stop now, find somewhere else." he gave me a weak smile. "You'll do nothing of the sort Remus, this was your home when Sirius and I lived here, it can continue to be your home. I don't know that I can be your friend Moony but I will absolutely not have you homeless." I looked him square in the eyes, daring him to argue. "I... I don't know what to say. Are you sure?" "I wouldn't offer if I wasn't, Sirius would never forgive me, I wouldn't forgive myself If I left you with nothing." The tears that had been threatening to fall were silently flowing down my cheeks. He smiled then, letting me see a shadow of my old friend.

We sat in silence for what felt like hours; neither of us wanting to break the tension, or risk saying the wrong thing. I had had enough, "I found this earlier, brought memories flooding back." I carefully fished the photograph out of my Journal and handed it to him. He chuckled at the sight of it. "Look at us, look how content we all were, it seems like someone else’s life." I heard the quiver in his voice, he was taking a trip down memory lane evidently. "I know, hard to believe it was only about six years ago. James makes me laugh so much in it, look at the puffing of his chest. Do you remember when he got the letter, how proud Effie was? It was like no one else in the world had ever been made Head-Boy. It was darling. I really miss them Moony, everyone." Getting to my feet I walked towards him and outstretched my hand. "What's this all about?" He looked quizzically at me. I shook my hand at him, "Just give me your damn hand Remus." He obeyed, I tugged it and pulled him to his feet, proceeding to wrap my arms around his waist, feeling him tense up. After a couple of seconds I felt his arms loop round me and him relax into the hug. "I'm sorry. I know I hurt you, I know you probably wont ever forgive me, but I am sorry." It struck me that this was probably the only hug he'd had since October 31st 1981, I let him be the first to let go. When he finally released me I sat on the sofa, turning to face him, crossing my legs beneath me. "What's been going on in your life, what have you been doing?" He looked genuinely interested, I'd missed this." Literally just spending any time I can with Neville, we visit Alice and Frank at least once a month. I'm working at the book store in the village, haven't really done a lot else. Just trying to get to the truth." It was my turn to chew my lip, not that I had anything to be nervous about. It was what my life had been for nearly two years. It would continue to be my life . until I had them back, Harry AND Sirius. He seemed to contemplate it for a while, I could see the cogs turning in his mind. "And, have you found anything?" "Not as such, just that the night at Godric's Hollow, he'd arrived on his bike just after Hagrid had, he'd begged Hagrid to give him Harry, so he could take him home to me. So we could look after him as a family like Lils and Prongs wanted." I paused, the lump in my throat. too much. Remus' hand twitched like he wanted to reach for me but thought better of it. "But Hagrid told me that he had said to 'Rius that Dumbledores orders were clear and non-negotiable, Harry was to be taken to Petunia, no matter what Sirius thought about the Dursley's they were his blood-kin, which is more-or-less what Albus told me the night I spoke to him about Harry. Hagrid say's Sirius surrendered, but that he was almost too calm at that point, that he gave Hagrid his bike and told him that he knew what the right thing to do was. Then he just left." Remus pondered my words "I feel there's more you want to say Elle, what is it?" He was right there was, but could I trust him, could I tell him what I was thinking?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not canon compliant, but does have bits and pieces interwoven into it. Dates may have been changed to work with my ideas and this is my own interpretation of these characters and their stories.
> 
> I do not support JK Rowling and condemn her transphobic statements and views on sex and gender identity.


End file.
